The Meaning of Suki da yo
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: "..Nee Shin-chan, apa kau tahu arti dari frase 'suki da yo?" "Hah? Jelas kan kalau artinya 'aku menyukaimu'—" "Terima kasih Shin-chan, aku juga sangat menyukaimu " Hening sesaat. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "TAKAOOOOOO!" (MidoTaka / TakaMido for sure)


Takao Kazunari, enam belas tahun, sedang terpaku dalam bisu di depan lokernya. Di tangannya secarik kertas berwarna merah jambu serta aroma wangi bunga yang menguar, sementara di lantai sebelah kakinya adalah amplop polos dengan segel bentuk hati yang telah terkoyak.

Dengan kata lain, semacam surat cinta.

Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang merupakan anggota tim basket sma Shuutoku itu hanya tertawa sinis sembari kembali melipat kertas sakral itu dan memasukkannya secara asal ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yang benar saja..."

Kemudian berlalu sambil tersenyum cerah seolah bukan ia yang menginjak amplop surat cinta yang mulanya terbungkus rapi itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Meaning of "Suki da yo"**

**By The Falen Kuriboh**

**MidoTaka / TakaMido oneshot fanfiction**

**Warning: confusing genre(s), hyperbolism, sarcasm, etc.**

**Happy reading?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi... kau Akanami Seara dari kelas 1-C?" Takao bertanya sembari tersenyum sebaik yang ia bisa, mencoba untuk tidak makin mempercanggung suasana antara ia dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya sejak tadi menunggunya di tempat ini. Ah, siapa lagi gadis ini? Ia bahkan tak ingat kalau pernah bertemu gadis dengan rambut merah panjang seperti ini dia area sekolah.

Gadis sederhana di hadapannya hanya mengangguk sekali dalam bisu.

"_Sou ka_. Jadi, ada perlu apa kau memanggilku ke tempat(_dramatis macam halaman belakang sekolah_) ini?" dalam hati Takao menambahkan. Senyumnya masih tak lekang, polos bagai tak tahu apa-apa. Padahal nyatanya ia tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan gadis ini padanya.

"Ta-Takao-kun, _anata ga suki desu(1)_! M-maukah kau—"

"Waaaa! Tunggu dulu, jadi ini semacam pernyataan cinta?!" Takao memotong, berteriak seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Sang gadis malang tersebut hanya membisu menahan malu atas ucapan kelewat keras Takao barusan.

Aduh, manisnya gadis yang malu-malu begini—

—Dalam hati Takao tertawa sarkastik.

"Aduh, sebenarnya aku—"

"_A, ano_! Takao-kun tak perlu memberikan jawabannya sekarang! Silahkan pikirkan terlebih tahulu!"

"Eeeh? Tunggu—"

Sayangnya gadis itu keburu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Takao menghela napas panjang atas peristiwa dadakan yang baru menimpanya ini.

"Ampun deh—"

—makhluk yang bernama wanita itu sungguh merepotkan.

* * *

"_Suatu hari nanti, aku juga ingin merasakan hal seperti cinta yang terbalas..."_

* * *

Jadi, mari kita simpulkan. Takao Kazunari, kelas 1 sma, baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis yang sialnya ia bahkan tak kenal itu siapa. Mungkin saja di saat seperti ini orang normal akan merasa senang, ge er, dan sebagainya. Tapi _well_—entah mengapa hal itu sama sekali tak berlaku bagi Takao.

Jujur saja saat ini ia merasa kesal dan jijik.

Ia tak paham—bagaimana seseorang bisa menyatakan cinta padanya sementara mengenal saja tidak? Bagaimana bisa ada orang yeng begitu mudahnya untuk mengatakan cinta di hadapan orang yang disukai segamblang itu? Bagaimana bisa ada orang tidak peka macam itu yang sanggup mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa peduli akan kondisi mental dan fisik orang yang menjadi sasaran cintanya?

Bagaimana bisa sebuah kata 'suka' terlontar begitu saja tanpa ada pemikiran yang lebih dalam tentangnya?

Jujur saja Takao benci pada orang yang mendangkalkan perasaan seperti itu.

Mana tadi ia tak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak pula! Tch!

"...kao..."

"Takao!"

Takao mengerjapkan matanya dua kali tatkala sentakan itu menusuk tajam ke dalam gendang telinganya. Di hadapannya kini seorang Midorima Shintarou sedang berdiri angkuh (dan kelihatan agak emosi), tangannya menggenggam sebuah boneka kelinci warna putih yang manis sekali. Biar ia tebak, itu pasti _lucky item_ untuk horoskop _cancer_ hari ini. Hah!

"Kau itu tuli atau apa! Sudah berkali-kali aku memanggilmu dan kau tetap melamun!" Kemudian Takao terkena semprotan amarah dari sang partner yang mendadak PMS. Oke, sebenarnya setiap hari bawaan Midorima memang sudah seperti orang PMS. Marah-marah terus.

"Oh, Shin-chan rupanya. Ada apa nih? Tumben panggil-panggil segala. Atau jangan-jangan Shin-chan memintaku untuk kenca—"

"Ada apa bagaimana! Kita ada latihan tahu, latihan basket! Jangan ambil konklusi yang aneh-aneh!" Takao kembali terkena semprotan Midorima. Sialnya ia lupa membawa payung untuk melindungi diri dari semburan hujan lokal Midorima. Tch, orang lagi kesal juga masih saja disemprot.

Oh iya latihan basket.

(Sebenarnya Takao merasa agak sedikit kecewa, entah karena makin rusaknaya suasana hati atau karena Midorima tak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya ingin ia dengar darinya.)

"Baiklah, kita segera ke _gym_!" ujar Takao dengan nada ceria, seceria yang bisa ia palsukan di wajahnya saat ini.

Midorima memicing sekilas, entah mengapa terlihat tidak puas dengan raut wajah Takao meski sang _teammate_ sudah tersenyum secerah seribu mentari. Ada yang janggal, Midorima dapat menangkap hal itu dari raut wajah Takao.

"Uhn? Kenapa kau diam sambil memerhatikan wajahku, Shin-chan? Apa jangan-jangan kau terpesona—"

"_Urusai_! Candaanmu itu tidak lucu!" geram Midorima sembari men-_death glare_ Takao dengan tatapan tersadis yang ia punya.

Namun pada saat kedua bola emerald Midorima menelaah lebih jauh ke dalam kelabu Takao yang seolah tanpa luka, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memang janggal di sana.

"Takao..."

Takao telah bersiap untuk tersenyum lebar dan membalas panggilan Midorima semesra yang ia bisa (dengan tujuan untuk membuat sang _shooter_ kembali murka), namun ucapan yang selanjutnya terlontar dari bibir Midorima membuatnya seolah kaku di tempat.

"...Kau bisa cerita kalau memang ada masalah. Mungkin saja aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu." Pemuda berambut hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya, jarinya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang entah sejak kapan menggantung tak nyaman di batang hidungnya. Takao terkesiap, tak ia sangka Shin-chan tersayangnya itu akan menaruh perhatian padanya—

* * *

"_Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa melihat isi hatiku dengan begitu mudahnya."_

* * *

"—SHIN-CHAN KAMU PERHATIAN BANGET DEEEH! SHIN-CHAN GA SUKI DA YOO~" Takao berteriak lebay sembari bersiap untuk menerjang Midorima, sayangnya sebelum tangannya berhasil menggrepe tubuh Midorima, sebuah boneka kelinci telah mencium jidatnya dengan telak.

"Adududuh... Sakit nih, Shin-chan." gumam Takao. Jelas sakit karena jidatnya mengenai bagian hidung boneka yang terbuat dari plastik. Sial sekali nasibnya. Bahasa gaulnya: _apes(2)_.

"Lagipula apa tidak apa-apa nih kalau _lucky item_-nya dilempar begini?" Midorima tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya berlalu keluar kelas sembari meninggalkan Takao. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum geli, rupanya Midorima sedang kumat sisi _tsundere_-nya.

Setelah tersenyum lebar, Takao menghela napas. Dipeluknya boneka kelinci itu senbari berlari menyusul Midorima ke tempat latihan basket tim mereka.

'Boneka ini wanginya seperti Shin-chan...'

Diam-diam Takao mencium wangi boneka tersebut.

* * *

"_Bolehkah aku terus menyimpan perasaan ini padamu?"_

* * *

"Haaah, capeknyaaaa~" Takao menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku ruang loker. Kegiatan klub baru saja usai, dan kini ia hanya sendiri di ruangan ini. Midorima hilang entah ke mana, barangkali sedang menggunakan _shower_ di kamar mandi. Beda dengan Takao yang selalu mandi bebek, pemuda hijau itu kalau mandi lamanya lebih dari putri Solo. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di dalam sana. Kemungkinan besar luluran.

(Kemudian Takao tertawa sendiri tatkala membayangkan Midorima yang menjadi model iklan lulur Pxrba Sxri.)

Takao—yang kini mengeluarkan aura penuh bunga karena aroma sabun yang ia pakai saat baru saja mandi usai latihan—berbaring asal di bangku ruang loker sembari menunggu Midorima. Di sebelahnya ada boneka kelinci putih yang tadi siang baru menjadi tersangka utama kasus penganiayaan jidat Takao Kazunari. Oke, itu berlebihan. Lagipula, Midorima lebih pantas disebut tersangka utama karena ialah yang melemparkan boneka itu pada wajah Takao.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menghela napas pelan, berusaha melakukan tindak resistensi supaya ia tak beringsut memeluk sang boneka kelinci, namun ternyata usahanya sia-sia. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma boneka itu untuk sejenak, kemudian Takao mulai terduduk. Secarik lipatan kertas terjatuh dari saku celananya dan oh—sekarang ia baru saja melihat benda nista yang membuat _mood_-nya jelek sejak pagi.

Diambilnya secarik kertas—surat cinta—itu. Tangannya membuat gestur untuk meremas dan menyobek namun ujung-ujungnya ia tak tega. Dijejalkannya kertas itu kembali ke saku celananya dan ia kembali membaringkan diri di bangku. Mungkin ia bisa membakar kertas itu di kompor dapur rumahnya nanti.

Tentu saja ia akan menolak pernyataan cinta yang ditujukan padanya tadi pagi. Ia tak akan pernah menerima bentuk pernyataan cinta yang sedangkal itu. Lagipula—

—harusnya ada orang yang ia sukai untuk saat ini.

Dan yang menjadi masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara seorang Takao Kazunari untuk menyikapi orang yang ia sukai. Parahnya lagi orang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya itu sangat susah untuk didapatkan dan ia sendiri tak cukup yakin apakah perasaannya saat ini akan tersampaikan pada orang itu apalagi sampai terbalaskan.

Takao sendiri juga ragu akan seberapa dalam perasaannya pada—

"Takao."

Pemuda beriris kelabu itu menghentikan lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Usamaru-ku?"

Eh?

Aura kengerian terpancar jelas dari raut Midorima. Seketika itu pula Takao sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang memeluk erat boneka kelinci naas—_lucky item_ milik Midorima sembari menciuminya—

Krik.

Mati kutu, Takao hanya bisa tersenyum kaku tanpa melepas pelukannya pada sang boneka.

* * *

"_Lagipula, apa-apaan nama Usamaru itu? Sama sekali tidak manis tahu!"_

* * *

Suasana benar-benar mengerikan saat ini. Di runag loker ini hanya ada Midorima, Takao, dan sang boneka kelinci yang seakan menjadi pembatas jarak mereka sekligus korban pelecehan seksual(?) yang dilakukan Takao. Suasana canggung jelas terpancar, Takao sendiri takjub karena baru kali ini mereka berdua masuk dalam situasi canggung bin ajaib macam ini.

Secara ajaib, Midorima yang biasanya tak banyak bicara itu menjadi yang pertama ambil suara, "Sudah kuduga kau sedang mengalami kelainan mental saat ini."

"E-eh?"

"Atau mungkin kau sedang depresi berat. Atau bisa jadi pada dasarnya kau ada _fetish_ pada boneka kelinci putih."

Midorima menatapnya serius, sementara Takao mengangkat kedua alisnya. Halo, lebih aneh mana antara seorang pemuda yang mencium boneka dan seorang pemuda yang tiap harinya bawa benda-benda aneh kemana-mana?

Lagipula, tindakan seperti itu tidak aneh tahu. Tidak aneh karena boneka itu adalah milik orang yang ia sukai.

—Ya, tepat sekali. Takao Kazunari jatuh cinta pada seorang _shooter tsundere_ akut yang bernama Midorima Shintarou. Silahkan kalian semua tertawa.

(Sayangnya ini bukan acara lawak.)

"Haha, mungkin saja aku ini hanya orang sakit jiwa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Usamaru-nya Shin-chan~" Takao tertawa lepas sembari berusaha mencairkan suasana. Sayangnya untuk kali ini hal itu sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau memang ada masalah." Ucapan Midorima bagaikan menusuk tajam di jantung Takao. Ugh, tak ia sangka bahwa insting _teammate_-nya itu bisa sekuat dan sepersisten ini. Ditambah lagi kalau Midorima yang mengatakannya rasanya jadi menohok sekali.

"Baiklah oke. Kau menang Shin-chan. Sebenarnya hari ini memang ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganjal pikiranku." Takao menghela napas sambil berusaha melengkapi nada bicaranya dengan nuansa lelah. Midorima hanya diam, dan Takao tahu betul bahwa saat itu Midorima sedang menunggu Takao untuk curhat padanya.

Demi apa, apakah Takao memang harus mencurhatkan soal kegalauan cintanya pada orang yang ia cintai?

_Absolutely absurd(3)_, sesuai dengan pepatah abad 21 ini.

Merasa memang harus menyerahkan sedikit harga dirinya pada Midorima, sang pemuda penuh kegalauan itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Midorima. Kemudian dengan santainya menyandarkan belakang kepalanya pada pundak kanan Midorima sembari mulai memasang ekspresi sok berpikir.

"Hmm, bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya ya? Ceritanya agak panjang." Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di kepala Takao untuk mengerjai sang pemuda hijau itu, "Oh iya. Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran..."

Menyembunyikan seringai jahilnya, Takao mulai mengatur suaranya agar terdengar sepolos mungkin sembari bertanya.

".._Nee_ Shin-chan, apa kau tahu arti dari frase '_suki da yo'_?"

Secara refleks Midorima menjawab jujur, "Hah? Jelas kan kalau artinya 'aku menyukaimu'—"

"Terima kasih Shin-chan, aku juga sangat menyukaimu~"

Hening sesaat. Midorima kaku dengan lidah yang mendadak kelu, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja terjebak dalam candaan sang partner. Sementara sang pihak tersalah—Takao tersenyum cerah dengan _background blink-blink_ di belakang wajahnya. Kemudian segalanya pecah tatkala Takao tak kuat lagi untuk menahan ledakan tawanya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"TAKAOOOOOO!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! TAK KUSANGKA DI JAMAN SEPERTI INI MASIH ADA ORANG YANG AKAN TERMAKAN TIPUAN ABAL SEPERTI TADI!"

Midorima Shintarou, enam belas tahun, sedang dibuat murka karena candaan keterlaluan dari rekan satu timnya. Meski padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar curhatan Takao apapun itu (bahkan andai Takao bercerita bahwa ia punya kepribadian lain yang akan menjadi pencuri ulung terkenal di malam hari(4) pun Midorima akan siap menerimanya).

Pemuda itu meronta sejadinya karena kelewat emosi. Wajahnya memerah padam karena marah (mungkin juga karena malu?). Ia berusaha meraih kepala Takao yang bersandar di pundaknya untuk ia jitak, namun apa daya kemampuan _hawk eye _milik Takao membuatnya bisa menghindar dengan begitu _flawless_ (beginilah yang namanya _ability abuse_). Sayangnya karena terlalu sibuk menghindari tangan maut Midorima, kepalanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjatuh di pangkuan Midorima.

"..."

Keduanya membisu. Kini Takao dapat melihat jelas rona merah yang samar-samar menyebar pada permukaan wajah Midorima, menjadikannya bagai campuran antara apel Malang dan apel Fuji. Dan jujur saja Takao yakin kalau wajahnya saat ini tak kalah merahnya dari wajah Midorima.

Melihat kecanggungan mereka saat ini entah kenapa malah menjadikannya ingin bercerita pada Midorima.

"Shin-chan, kau tahu... sebenarnya tadi pagi ada gadis tak dikenal yang menyatakan cinta padaku."

Pada akhirnya Takao mengutarakan uneg-uneg hatinya, sementara Midorima terkejut dibuatnya.

"APAAAA!?" Saking kagetnya, Midorima bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kepala Takao dari pangkuannya. Membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkapar di atas lantai sembari mengaduh keras.

"Aduuuuh! Shin-chan, kauu ini kenapa—"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi!? Kau menerimanya?" Tak ambil peduli pada kepala Takao yang tengah benjol, Midorima memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kelewat aktif untuk seorang Midorima. Takao sempat mendengus geli karena sikap partnernya yang agak berlebihan itu.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Midorima menatap skeptis padanya.

"Oke, baiklah! Aku belum menjawabnya tapi—yah, aku berencana untuk menolak." Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ternyata memang susah untuk membohongi seorang Midorima.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda berambut hijau itu bertanya. Duh, tentu saja karena Takao menyukaimu!

"Ada orang yang kusukai," jawab Takao tegas. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik _emerald _yang berkilau di hadapannya. Ia berharap agar perasaannya bisa sampai kepada Midorima. Seberapa banyaknya ia tak peduli. Walau hanya setitik saja, ia harap Midorima bisa menyadarinya.

Dan yang jadi masalahnya adalah Midorima sama sekali tidak menangkap maksud dari tatapan itu.

Takao keki seketika.

"HANZERR, SADAR DIKIT DONG SHIN-CHAN!" adalah teriakan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan di saat itu juga.

Walau nyatanya pemuda itu urung jua.

Karena Takao tak akan pernah sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Karena ia sadar, bahwa bila ia mementingkan ego dan mengumbar perasaan itu di saat ini, ia tak akan pernah bisa tertawa di sebelah Midorima lagi. Tidak akan bisa.

Baiklah, Takao benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya pengecut di sini. Kesal memang, tapi inilah dia. Ia bukan si Takao yang ceria, bukan Takao yang bisa begitu saja merangkul Midorima tanpa merasakan debaran kencang di dadanya. Ia bukan Takao yang selalu jujur dan tersenyum pada Midorima.

Fakta bahwa ia menyukai Midorima telah menunjukkan segalanya.

"—Jadi, ada orang yang kau sukai?" Midorima bergumam asal. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tak tahu harus bagaimana harus merespon ucapan Takao.

Takao berdecak dalam hati. Bahkan ingin tahu siapa orangnya saja Midorima enggan. Sepertinya Takao memang tak ada harapan.

"Tidak ingin tahu, Shin-chan? Orang yang kusukai?" Takao menatap nanar ke arah Midorima. Nada bicaranya sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun, namun raut wajahnya memancarkan sedikit rasa kesal dan kecewa. Midorima terbelalak tatkala melihatnya.

"Takao—"

Kala itu, Takao benar-benar lepas kendali.

Ia tak ingat sejak kapan tangannya bergerak kilat untuk mencengkram kerah baju Midorima atau bagaimana caranya ia mendapat keberanian untuk tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang _shooter_ legendaris itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah rasa frustasi yang meluap membanjiri hatinya, serta rasa _shiruko_(5) yang samar-samar ia kecap dari bibir tipis itu.

Pikiran Takao benar-benar kosong kala itu, paling tidak sampai Midorima mendorongnya kasar sehingga kontak bibir mereka terputus paksa. Napas keduanya terengah, dan situasi barusan benar-benar memukul telak kedua belah pihak.

Takao Kazunari, setelah sekian lama dalam hidupnya, merasa panik. Ia tak lagi ambil peduli pada rasa sakit di punggungnya akibat terbentur loker karena dorongan Midorima. Tak lagi menyadari akan air mata yang sejak tadi telah bergulir menuruni pipinya. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanyalah—

—_Tidak, tidak, tidak—_

—Ia baru saja mengubah segalanya.

Dibutakan oleh rasa panik, Takao bergerak cepat untuk meraih pintu ruang loker dan kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan Midorima yang jelas masih terkesiap dan belum dapat mencerna peristiwa yang baru terjadi.

* * *

"_Aku takut bila satu hal kecil ini suatu saat nanti akan menghancurkan segalanya."_

* * *

"—maaf, aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Takao memperlambat tempo pernapasannya, bersiap untuk mengetahui reaksi yang akan diberikan sang gadis padanya.

"Apakah itu... karena ada orang lain yang kau sukai?"

Takao memejamkan matanya tatkala mendengar kata sakral tersebut. Haaah, ingin rasanya ia _headbang_ di tempat karena teringat akan insiden loker kemarin.

"...ya." Apa mau dikata, akhirnya Takao berkata jujur.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu Takao-kun, lebih baik kau utarakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Yang terbaik adalah mengutarakan perasaan itu pada orang yang kau sukai, karena memendamnya sendiri hanya akan menyakiti kedua belah pihak. Lagipula kalau tidak kaunyatakan, orang-orang akan heran melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu."

Takao mengerjap heran.

"Berjuanglah, Takao Kazunari-kun."

"Eh? Oi—"

Anehnya, sang gadis telah menghilang entah kemana. Dan sejak saat itu, Takao tak pernah bisa menemukan seorang gadis bernama Akanami Seara di Shuutoku.

* * *

"_Apakah kau juga menyukaiku atau tidak, tiap hari aku selalu ingin tahu jawabannya."_

* * *

Dalam balutan kelopak sakura dan terpaan lembut angin musim semi, dua insan tersebut kembali bertemu pandang.

Takao tak ingat lagi sejak kapan _winter cup_ berakhir dan mereka memasuki awal musim semi tahun ajaran baru ini, namun ia ingat betul akan betapa penuh hatinya atas hal-hal yang ingin ia katakan pada sosok yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya saat ini. Akan betapa ringkasnya hal itu bila ia bisa menuangkannya ke dalam satu frase singkat namun penuh makna tersebut.

"Takao—"

"—Ohayou, Shin-chan! _Nee_, satu pidato singkat untuk tahun ajaran baru dari Takao Kazunari!"

"...di sini hanya ada kita _nanodayo_."

"Tak apa, Shin-chan akan mendengarkanku!"

Sang pemuda hijau tak bisa menukas, terpaksa diam dan mendengarkan sambil mengusir jauh keinginannya untuk meminta penjelasan dari insiden loker lalu.

Takao membalikkan badan dan berdehem sejenak untuk melegakan tenggorokannya, kemudian kembali menatap Midorima sembari membentuk lengkung senyuman tulus yang begitu menyilaukan di mata sang pemuda hijau. Perlahan, bagaikan putaran memori yang tak akan pernah lekang dalam benak keduanya—bibir Takao menggumamkan sebuah frase yang kemudian akan mengubah takdir dua insan yang mungkin saling jatuh cinta ini.

"_Nee_ Shin-chan, apa kau tahu arti dari frase _'suki da yo'_?"

* * *

.

.

.

"_Artinya adalah 'Aku menyukaimu', Shin-chan. Kau tahu, aku sungguh menyukaimu."_

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Sepertinya semua berjalan sukses." Seorang 'gadis' berkacak pinggang sembari mengamati adegan 'tembak-menembak' yang terjadi di taman SMA Shuutoku tersebut. Tahulah siapa pemeran utama di sana.

"Kyaaaaang~ _So sweet_ sekali Takaocchi dan Midorimacchi!" girang seorang pemuda pirang dengan nada ceria yang sangat khas. Tunggu dulu—

"Sukses sih sukses, tapi tak kusangka kau sampai melibatkan kami semua dalam rencana gilamu ini." geram seorang pemuda berkulit gelap.

"Yah, paling tidak surat cinta yang dibuatkan Kagami-kun cukup membantu."

"Dan lagi Aka-chin terlihat bagus dengan pakaian seperti itu." puji pemuda jangkung berambut ungu sembari mengacungkan jempol ke arah sang gadis. Eh?

"Tapi tak kusangka kau mendadak meneleponku dan minta untuk dicarikan seragam wanita untuk Shuutoku."

"Ia tahu kalau kau ahli dalam hal gila macam ini, Satsuki."

"Aku tidak gila, Dai-chan!"

"Whoa Kuro-chin, lihat! Roknya berkibar!"

(kelima orang sisanya hanya sweatdrop.)

"Ahaha, Akashicchi memang manis sih dengan wig dan seragam wanita, tapi kenapa melakukannya sampai sejauh ini demi mereka berdua?"

"Kise-kun benar. Kenapa kau melakukannya sejauh ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebagai permintaan maafku di winter cup kemarin(6)."

* * *

.

.

.

"_Lagipula ternyata menyamar dengan baju seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan juga."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**End of OMAKE**

* * *

**Catatan kaki:**

**(1) Aku menyukaimu**

**(2) Sebenarnya bahasa Jawa dari kata 'sial'**

**(3) Nggak ada di pepatah manapun, ini karangan sendiri. (dan masuk frase favorit saya)**

**(4) Merujuk pada anime/manga DNAngel**

**(5) Sup kacang merah yang biasa diminum Midorima dalam bentuk kalengan**

**(6) Anggap saja saat pertandingan Rakuzan Vs Shuutoku kemarin Akashi udah bikin mereka kesel entah gimana caranya.**

A/N: TA-DA! Ternyata cewek yang nembak Takao itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi yang menyamar! Jadi sanggota Kiseki no Sedai ada di balik ini semua, sepertinya sih dengan tujuan nyomblangin Takao sama Midorima.

...iseng banget ya, mereka. /plak! I mean, Akashi Seiijurou as Akanami Seara pfffttt /buak!

(Yang bikin jadi gitu kan elu!)

Tentang fanfic ini, harusnya genrenya angst. Ya, mulanya saya mau bikin angst. GA TAUNYA NYASAR JADI KOMEDI ROMANTIS YANG NANGGUNG GINI APA BANGET HAHAHAHA /plak!

Ah ya, dan di sini saya sedang mempertanyakan orientasi diri sendiri terhadap pairing ini. MidoTaka atau TakaMido? Ini fanfic ga jelas sumpah.

Dan cuapan terakhir, saya persembahkan fanfic ini untuk teman RL saya yang nge-courage untuk bikin ini fanfic. (saya langsung ngetik begitu dia bilang 'BIKIN!' hahaha)

Nah ya saya jadi bongkar penname ke kamu nih, ayo kasih tahu penname-mu siapa! /diinjek

(Yah well, toh kita sudah sama-sama basah di sini.)

Last but not least, terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah membaca fanfic ini baik secara sengaja maupun tak sengaja, suka maupun duka, cinta maupun benci—

(lebay lu!)

Silahkan meninggalkan jejak review bila hati Anda sekalian berkenan~ ^^ /bows

**Grant your wish, Take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
